Castle of Grim
Eris castle ''' (also known as '''Castle Evergrim '''or '''Castle Grimskull) is the main location in Princess of the teen ninjas Suicde squad The castle is owned by Grim Reaper and Eris Tourist Guide Description "Eris castle also known as Castle Grimskull, is home to "The Lord of Death" Grim Reaper and Her highness queen Eris who throughout the underworlds is known as a feared and ruthless dictator silenty referred to as "The Queen of grim reaper". The domain consists of a jagged mountain terrain, near impenetrable fortress walls and armed sentries at every corner. However, it is said if one should manage to find their way through the castles' mazes and defenses, untold riches and power awaits them worthy of godhood. That is if they can survive the "Monsters" wrath." Grim Tales History From what can be determined of the castle's history it was built from a alien space ship that "rained down Hell" on a already war torn battlefield that Eris Ulintry crashed into a mountainside considered so treacherous as to be "un-climbable" during the "great divide" back when Mandy was making a name for herself. Contrary to popular belief the castle's exterior is not guarded by Skeletal archers with "ungodly aim" but advanced hi-tech weaponry. Despite the fearsome exterior defenses it's internal defenses are even deadlier, while there have been plenty of reports of people breaking into the castle in search of the powerful artifacts and weapons inside Mandy's Vault thus-far no one has ever made it out alive or not. The Primary form of internal defense is a considerable amount of booby traps numbering six hundred and sixty five in total, including pits with crushers, saw blades, crossbows, falling chandeliers and robotic knights. Normally the traps are inactive, presumably to keep the young children who live there from being harmed by mistake, though as a precaution they are both given manuals on all of the castle's traps. After he was "born" Grim Jr. came to live at the castle with his parents, followed by his sister Minimandy after she was born as well. Chapter 2 The castle first appeared in Chapter 2 of Grim Tales, while Junior was showing Lock, Shock and Barrel his family photo album. Chapter 7: What about Mimi The castle didn't appear "in the flesh" until the events of "What About Mimi" where Mimi broke into the castle in search of Horror's Hand: she had to contend with Mandy, her demonic guard dog, both of the Grim Siblings, the Royal Guards, Mandroid and Billybot but was ultimately subdued by the hand itself in combination with the Pentagram Generators. Chapter 8 Following her capture by the Grim Family Mimi has been the prisoner/unwilling pet of the Grim Family and more specifically Grim Junior. Mandy is using the castle as a staging ground for the upcoming war against HIM for his role in the Halloween town incident including the construction of a massive Reaper mecha, as well as making sure that both of her children are ready for the upcoming fight. Chapter 9 Chi has Demongo explain to her the castle's current defenses, figuring that Mimi has already safely made it inside and greatly misinterpreting the rumors of the castle's defenses she assumes that both the castle's defenses and it's inhabitants are rather feeble and therefore rescuing Mimi will be a piece of cake. Chapter 10 After Mandy and Grim leave for The Blood Council meeting Minnie proceeds to utilize the hundreds of traps inside of the castle to make life difficult of Mimi and Junior. Interior *'Castle Walls'; these were seen when Mimi invultraded into the castle. *'Castle Square'; this place could be seen when Mimi killed the guards. *'Security Room'; this is the place where Lord Pain watches over the castle. *'Study Room'; this is Grim's study room. *'Mandy and Grim's Room'; this is the chamber where Mandy and Grim rest. Mandy and Dan had sex here. There also is a bathroom in their room. *'Side Halls'; there was one hall shown where Grim Jr. and Minnie were running through. *'Kitchen'; Dan was seen having a conversation here with Grim. The Dinning Room is also here. *'Mandy's Vault'; this is the secret vault where Mandy keeps her artifacts from her adventures. *'Grim Jr.'s Room'; Grim Jr. has a room in the castle to sleep. *'Minimandy's Room'; Minnie also has a room to sleep in. *'Library'; the library was shown in Everafter: Intermission, some important books lie here, some that really shouldn't be on display. Other Possible Chambers *'Living Room'; Just like in any other house there would be a living room. *'Manny & Daniela's Room(s)'; Manny and Daniela have a room to sleep in, but they might have seperate rooms (this room isn't confirmed to appear). *'Bathrooms'; there are other bathrooms in the castle. *'Main Hall'; when you enter the castle you probably have a main hall just like in other castle's. Security The Castle of Grim is known to have several measures of security. The first obstacle is that the castle is surrounded by various anti-aircraft Guns and large surface to air missile launchers, which usually leaves an air-born entry out of the question. Secondly, there's the fact that the castle itself is high up a mountain, which already makes it hard to get to the castle in the first place. Thirdly, the inside of the castle is filled to the brim with numerous booby traps that would be fatal to most creatures. Normally, for the sake of the young children living there, the traps are in a state of inactivity, however depending on the state of alert they can be turned on and off, to the point that some of the residents require manuals to keep themselves from getting killed. Aside from the defense systems, there also are also the Royal Guards, either skeletons that have been reanimated in mass or Reapers that have been employed by the Grim Family. Certain guards are given specific duties, areas or levels of authority: Lord Pain is the head of the guards and tends to his masters whims when not in direct control of them, Cerberus is Mandy's pet and guard dog to her Vault, and Billybot and Mandroid are parts of the collection that are allowed to roam around and served as guards before their destruction. Residents († = confirmed death) Gallery Grim Castle.png|Castle Evergrim on picture castleevergrimback.png|The side of the castle security room.png|Security Room corridors.png|Corridors kitchengt.png|Kitchen lounge.png|Lounge mandy'sroom.png|Mandy's Room gudhfjuksyt.jpg|Junior's Room minnie roomsj.jpg|Minnie's Room Libary.png|Library mandysecretlaboratory.jpg|Mandy secret laboratory _grim_.jpg|office Castle Evergrim.png|Castle in Afterbirth WinterCoG.png|Castle of Grim in the Winter Guns on Castle of Grim.jpg|Guns on Grim skull stone Category:Location Category:Castles/Kingdoms Category:Grim Tales Location Category:Demon World Category:The Big Five